The invention concerns a shell with a subcaliber penetrator, which has a conical tailpiece, and with a basically disk-shaped propulsion element, wherein the conical tailpiece has a frustum-shaped recess that is open towards the rear end. The invention especially concerns a so-called projectile fastening bolt for such a shell.
A shell of this type is disclosed, for example, by DE 43 30 417 C2. In this projectile, the rear-end of the tailpiece is supported on a propulsion element, which consists of a metal plate, which basically has the contour of the frustum-shaped recess of the tailpiece.
In practice, it has been found that play can develop between the propulsion clement and the conical tailpiece just from normal handling of the shell, so that after discharge, at the beginning of the buildup of gas pressure in the gun barrel, propellant charge gases flow under the contact area of the conical tailpiece. This has two adverse effects. First, optimal acceleration of the penetrator within the gun barrel is prevented, and, second, disturbances of the penetrator by the propulsion element can occur after it has left the gun barrel.